There's a First Time for Everything
by katiemay017
Summary: Olivia can't stop thinking about Peter, which leads to something she never thought they could do. Olivias POV. R&R!


I sat at my desk, trying to focus on the case at hand, but I just couldn't. My mind was on other things, actually just one thing, Peter. The way his blue eyes always shone, able to see through my outer shell, deep into my mind and soul. That slight stubble that was so soft to the touch and the way his shirts clung to his muscular chest. I sighed, placing my head in my hands, knowing that nothing would ever happen because of our limitations as colleagues and he probably didn't feel the same way anyways. I mean, I don't even have anything that desirable. I'm just a normal, plain, woman. I once again tried to focus on the case, successfully reading the first two sentences, but then Peter filled my mind again. "Damnit!" I curse, thumping my head against the desk in frustration. "You okay?" I hear a man say in the doorway. "Shit!" I think to myself when I realize it's Peter. "Yea, sorry, I'm just kinda frustrated with the case." I lie. "Oh, well I was just heading out to get something for dinner, before coming back and helping Walter in the lab. Wanna join me?" He asks with a sweet smile that makes me melt inside. "Um, sure. Let me just grab my things." I say, pushing my chair back and getting up, with a little too much enthusiasm. I grab my coat and head towards the door where he waits. As I was about to reach the door I clumsily trip over the garbage can. I begin to fall, but then feel muscular arms wrap around my waist. "Whoa! You okay Liv'?" He asks with concern, turning me around in his arms, so I am looking up into his eyes. I stare up into his deep blue eyes, etched with concern, and suddenly realize our close proximity. Our faces are at least 4 inches apart and I can feel his warm breath caressing my face. Finally his muscular arms are wrapped around me and I strangely feel as if I belong there. I snap out of my trance to find him staring at me oddly and I fully stand up trying to compose myself, pulling my hair out of its ponytail so it falls loosely around my face in an attempt to hide the deep blush that colors my cheeks. "We should, um, go." I stutter, basically stumbling out of the room and he follows me out with a crooked smile spread on his face.

I open the door and sit in the driver's seat of my black FBI issued SUV and wait for Peter to get in. Once again he flashes into my mind, but this time the scene that plays out is a little more intimate…We are making out, and he is pressing me against the wall and he gradually begins to undress me and he slow-. My thoughts are once again cut off by the passenger doors slamming shut. I shake my head, trying to get the image to disappear and look over at him. He is looking at me with an odd expression. "Are you okay Olivia? You were making some weird noises." He trails off when he sees the blush creeping up my neck. "So where are we going?" I ask trying to change the subject. "Wherever you want." He says with a smile turning to look out the window. I twist the key in the ignition and speed off to the nearest bar.

When we step inside the bar, the hostess seats us in a booth in one of the far corners. The bar smells of smoke and alcohol, a smell that hopefully will get Peter off my mind. We order some burgers and beer and when our meal arrives, I am thankful for the distraction. When we finish, multiple empty glasses litter the table and I feel a little tipsy, but refuse to let him see me in a drunken state so I do my best to conceal my actual drunkenness. "So Peterrrrrrr," I say dragging out his name as I try to think of something to talk about. "Do you think we should get back to the lab?" I say, my speech slightly slurred. "Yea, are you gonna stay at the lab, or do you want me to drive you home?" he asks me. I look at him, my vision somewhat blurred and even though I should go home, I want to stay with him longer. "I'll stay at the lab with you, Peterrrrrrr." I once again drag out his name, I just love the way it rolls off my tongue perfectly. I step out of the booth, and grab onto his arm as he leads us out of the bar. He seems to know that I am slightly drunk, but he won't argue with my decision to stay with him at the lab so he puts me in the passenger seat and drives off to Harvard University.

After a short drive we pull into the parking lot and he helps me get out of the car and walks me into the lab. I smile dreamily up at him, but he doesn't seem to notice. When we enter the lab we see Walter sitting with Gene eating god knows what. "Hey Walter." Peter and I say in unison. "Hello Peter, Agent Dunham." He greets us with a smile and nod, and then turns back to whatever he's eating. I watch as Peter begins to tidy up the lab in preparation to head home and again an image of him pops into my head, but this time he's naked and I'm naked and you can use your imagination to what is happening. I let out a loud groan with pleasure, but then quickly slap a hand over my mouth realizing the sound I just made. Peter once again is looking at me, but his lips are formed into a smirk and his eyebrows are raised with what looks like a mixture of surprise and satisfaction. I once again begin to blush, "God, what is with me and all the blushing today!" I mentally scold myself. "Peter, I'm going to go use the restroom." Walter announces breaking the silence, oblivious to everything around him. Without waiting for an answer Walter hurries out the door and down the hallway. I am still standing there, embarrassment written all over my face. Peter takes a step towards me and unleashes his beautiful grin that makes me melt, but my eyes are still wide with shock. "What were you thinking about?" He asks with an innocently curious tone. "Nothing." I mumble. "It was definitely something." He says, still smiling that charming smile. "You." I whisper, unable to resist telling him. "Me?" He says. Surprise flashes across his face, but is soon replaced by pride. "Agent Dunham thinking about me?" He says in a mocking tone. "Yes." I whisper again. Suddenly he realizes how sensitive I am, and takes another step closer. "Now what might you have been thinking about?" He says quietly brushing his hand across my cheek. The electricity flowed through my body at his touch and I let out a small gasp, which he obviously noticed, but did not comment on. I gathered up all my courage and answered, "Us." "What might we have been doing?" He asked, already knowing what, but eager to hear me say it. "I don't know paper work! Don't be stupid Peter!" I say playfully punching him in the arm. He fakes a hurt expression, but then I give him a sheepish smile, unsure if I should have told him what I just did. I concluded that I shouldn't have told him that and began to say random excuses when his lips crashed into mine. At first I am too shocked to respond, but I can't resist the feel of his lips on mine and soon began to kiss him as well. I can feel his tongue against my lower lip, begging for entrance, which I gladly grant. Our tongues fight for dominance and I am too distracted by the actions at hand to notice him backing me up against the wall. "Everything's happening so fast!" I think to myself, but I am having too much fun to stop. I feel a little awkward though, I haven't had anything like this happen in a while, like John a while, so I'm not sure what to do. I dig deep into my old memories of past dreams and that definitely gives me some insight on what to do. I slide my hands up underneath his shirt and feel the taut muscles that I've waited so long to touch. I pull away, and he seems a bit shocked at first, but then I pull my shirt over my head and he mimics my actions, then his lips find their way back to my mouth. He trails kisses down my neck and jaw and nips at my pressure points, causing me to shudder and groan in response. I begin to fumble with his belt buckle, but then he stops and looks me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" he asks firmly and I shake my head yes. "Yes, Peter, a million times yes. I've wanted this for so long." I say before completely undoing his belt and letting his pants pool around his ankles. "Well this isn't fair." He mumbles pointing from me to himself. I look at him clad only in boxers, then look at myself still wearing my pants, bra, shoes, and underpants. "Fine, fine." I say, attempting to sound exasperated while pulling my pants and shoes off. Now I look at both of us, wearing only our undergarments, and can't believe this is happening to me of all people. I once again drape my arms around his neck and continue to kiss him, letting years of emotion flood into the kiss. His hands rest on my hips and I can feel his stiff erection pressed up against my lower abdomen. He hoists me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist and my back is pressed against the cold brick wall. He braces himself against the wall and uses his hands to unclasp my black lace bra. As it falls off my shoulders his eyes are greeted by my breasts, which results in a large grin plastered on his face. He takes one in each hand and lightly squeezes and pinches, eliciting quiet groans from me. As he is paying attention to my nipples, I use my hands to remove his boxers and grab his shaft, which causes him to hiss in surprise. "Now Peter!" I warn, surprised at m need for him. He complies by pushing aside my panties fabric and thrusting deep inside of me. I let out a deep moan of pleasure at his size and I adjust to him. He feels so perfect and once again I am shocked that it is me that he is fucking. I smile and capture his lips with mine as he continues to thrust inside me. I continue to whimper and moan at the pleasure and feel myself nearing my climax. "Peter, I'm so close." I manage to say between exhausted breaths. "Olivia?" He asks. I am really not in the mood to talk right now, but he sounds urgent. "Yea?" I breath. "I…I love you." He says firmly and I comprehend what he said. A smile spreads across my face, "You do?" I ask him through the smile. "Yes, very much so." He says kissing me again. "I love you too." I mumble into his mouth. We both are nearing our climaxes when, "Sorry I took so long Peter, I got lo-." Walter stops when he sees the image before him. Then a broad smile spread across his face. I'm peering over Peters shoulder, completely and utterly embarrassed and Peter looked over his shoulder as well to look at his father. Walter was still smiling, "I knew this would happen someday!" he exclaimed. "You two are meant for each other! When can I start planning the wedding?" He asked eagerly, oblivious to the state Peter and I were in. I choked, "The wedding? I think it's a little early for that." I say more to Peter than Walter. "Walter, can you please leave for a little while longer?" Peter asked, obviously annoyed at the disturbance. "Oh Yes. I will leave you and Agent Dunham to your…activities." He says again, still smiling. Walter steps out of the room, only to quickly stick his head back in, "Are you using protection?" he asks with concern. "YES WALTER!" We both say in unison. When we are sure that he is gone, we resume our activities. He continues to pump and I can feel my climax once again nearing. He kisses my neck and jaw and I intertwine my hands in his hair and can feel my walls tightening. I hit my climax screaming Peters name and Peter follows right after me and we both shudder and moan in unison. After a few moments of catching our breath he gently sets me down on the floor and I begin to gather my clothing when he stops me. He grabs me around the waist and turns me towards him and places a soft kiss in my lips. "I Love you." He mumbles. "I love you too." I say back deepening the kiss. Soon I pull back and begin to re-dress and Peter slips his clothes back on as well. I take his hand and we walk to the door together and find Walter sitting against the wall, STILL smiling. I get in the car and begin to drive the Bishops home, but when we get there I end up spending the night too, wrapped in Peter's arms as we reminisce about the past few hours and consider a future together.

The next morning when we stepped into the lab we greeted Astrid and Walter and began to work when I noticed a section of the wall was sanctioned off. "Uh, Walter, what is this?" I ask, hoping it's not what I think it is. "Well my dear, it's where you and my son had sexual-""Walter!" I cut him off, giving him the death stare. He looks at me confused, but then turns back to who knows what science experiment he was working on. "I'm not gonna' ask." Astrid said, walking over to help Walter. I made sure no one was watching and placed a chaste kiss on Peter's lips. "Maybe this could work out after all." I think to myself.


End file.
